


neon ocean (i’m drowning)

by withspaces



Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [2]
Category: We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Achilles is implied, Blood and Injury, Drowning, Gen, but it’s talking about near death and injury, is it poetic I don’t know, not really but it’s all used poetically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withspaces/pseuds/withspaces
Summary: Dying in an alley, and her only hope is the person that once nearly killed her. How strange.
Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985935
Kudos: 2





	neon ocean (i’m drowning)

The lights were an ocean, and she was underwater. Neon surrounded her, wrapped her in its searing embrace, filled her vision until there was nothing else. Waves crashed, of pain and sound and light and motion, but she was deep down below, far enough that the shore was nothing but a distant dream. The currents flowed, trying to push her body back into light and life, but she was anchored, each limb an iron weight. Her lips were iron, her fingers hands arms were iron, the air around her was iron. She could taste it, feel it, the metallic tang in her nose and mouth. She’d choke on it if she could breathe at all, it filled her stomach and lungs and throat, bubbled from her lips in a crimson tide. Crimson met green, crimson met torn flesh and white bone. Crimson surrounded her, liquid and warm, an ever-growing pool of life and pain. Crimson on concrete, concrete grainy like sand... sand at the bottom of the ocean. She was drowning slowly, each breath a little slower, every cough a little wetter. Every blink lasted a little longer, each one a reminder of eternal darkness, eternal peace. She watched the darkness flow, moving in strange currents that she could almost understand, hypnotic, mesmerizing. The darkness pulled at the edges of her vision, battling with neon and crimson. The roar of waves filled her ears, filled her head, static in her mind and static all around. Nothing but drowning and neon and crimson and pain like a distant memory.

And footsteps. Underwater, how strange. Metal eyes and metal legs. Metal arms and metal hands meet crimson and iron. Delicate touch mixes with memories of shattered bone. Lying in an alley, left on a rooftop. A savior, or a killer? Not much difference left now.

“I’m sorry, dad.”


End file.
